


Birthday Girl

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: The pack decides to throw you a surprise birthday party, but the real surprise is who shows up.





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely @thejulietfarciertlove, whose birthday is today! Happy Birday, darling, and I hope you enjoy this little birthday present! Sorry it’s kind of short, because I had to study for finals! <3 xx

“—yeah, yeah, I’ve got her covered, just make sure it’s ready when—” Stiles goes quiet as you round the Jeep, coming into his line of sight, “Uh, I’ve got to go,  _Dad_.” He hangs up the cell phone quickly enough, shoving it into his pocket as he grins at you in an attempt to not look suspicious at all. You roll your eyes. As if you didn’t already know what this was all about. Your friends had been planning you a birthday party, and they fancied themselves being subtle about it.

You had figured it out quickly enough, with the wrapping paper Scott had toed under his bed, to the streamers at the top of Lydia’s closet. Not to mention how they had all been getting together lately, without you.

You played along though, at this point. Just for their sake. It was sweet, and really cute to watch their efforts to keep the plan secret.

And that’s why you gave him your best clueless look, before asking, “What did your dad want?”

“Uh, you know, just like making sure I’m not burning down houses or something,” he gives a nervous chuckle, before opening the passenger door, “Anyway, we should go and pick up Derek and the rest of them so we can all celebrate, birthday girl!”

“Deciding to be a gentleman, now, huh, Stiles? Just for my birthday, I’m flattered,” you kid, making a show out of curtsying as he rolls his eyes.

“Just get in the Jeep!”

* * *

“There she is!” grins Lydia, pulling back the door to Derek’s loft to reveal the pack bustling around inside. As she takes you into a hug, “Happy Birthday!” is offered over your shoulder and you see the attention of the others be grabbed.

Scott takes a few quick strides over, wrapped present in hand as he grins, “Are you surprised?”

“I admit,” you begin, offering a sheepish grin as you look at your friend, “I suspected.”

“Was it the phone call?” Stiles groaned, nudging your side as you shook your head.

“You guys are bad at keeping group secrets, okay! Sorry, I wasn’t too surprised!”

“What about now?” a voice calls from behind you, causing you to turn as Scott’s smile just gets wider. This time, you were surprised, finding your own look of shock to be genuine as you let out an excited gasp, “You always were a hard one to get the drop on.”

“Jackson? You came all the way from London! When did you get in?” you laugh, rushing to wrap the cocky werewolf in your arms, nearly causing him to drop the bag on his shoulder in the process.

“Just now. Surprised to see me, loser?” he smirks as you help him throw the bag to the corner of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

“I’m more surprised that you had enough selflessness to actually come. Talk about character development. England must be finally giving you some manners,” you tease, only for Jackson to roll his eyes as he strolls past you.

“Shut up. Where’s the food?” Allison smacks his hand as he reaches for the cake, “I was just going to look at it!”

“I’m sure,” she replies sarcastically, before smiling at you, “The birthday girl gets the first piece!”

“But if you don’t want dessert first, Peter decided to be useful and actually cook something,” Derek points with his thumb towards his uncle, who is setting down a surprisingly good looking bowl of pasta onto the table.

“You can cook, Peter?” you ask, brows raised as you move towards the table to observe the spread, not missing the pile of presents near the couch that had seemed to become the designated present dump for now.

“Don’t act so shocked,” he scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest, “I happen to have hobbies.”

“Oh, you mean, besides trying to kill us all occasionally?” Stiles quips, making Peter’s lips purse in mild offense.

“Okay, okay, let’s not start, guys,” you begin, dissipating that animosity before it could get started really good as you motioned to the table, “You all worked so hard for this, and I think we should all enjoy it. This is really amazing. Thank you.”

It’s the arm that finds its way around your waist that turns your head, a smiling Isaac beside you, “You’re welcome. Now let’s eat. I’m starved.”

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” Peter smirks, pulling out a mismatched chair at the head of the table for you to sit at. It looked like they had scavenged just about every inch of Derek’s loft for some seats to scrunch around the table, and even though none of them quite matched, they all would do for their purpose.

And the only thing you cared about as you took your seat, along with everyone else, who had already started passing around the food at Isaac’s queue, was how special they all made you feel, “Thank you.”


End file.
